


And that is what I call a family

by pinwheel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Family Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinwheel/pseuds/pinwheel
Summary: You know what they say, weddings bring families together.





	1. Chapter 1

 

All Myungho can do is stare at the email ~~(love letter)~~ that Junhui sent him 5 minutes ago before shaking his head and pressing the print button. It is the third one the older has sent him for that day and it is only ten o’clock in the morning. For a very in demand neurosurgeon, Junhui has a lot of time to compose lengthy emails about the cloud he saw while drinking coffee that somehow reminded him of Myungho.

 

As Myungho gets ready to prepare his lesson plan for the week, Hansol suddenly appeared behind him with his infamous gummy smile. Hansol is the walking definition of impulsiveness which is why everyone can’t help but worry over him. Myungho thinks that Hansol having four older brothers to dote after him has caused the latter to be quite absentminded and dependent.

“Good morning hyung.”

 

“Why are you so happy?” Myungho asks as he opens his newly revised edition of _A History of the World_. “You usually start your day at 3 pm with a grunt, not with the smiles and greetings.”

 

“I am just so happy today,” Hansol smiles as he started to make his coffee.

 

 Myungho hums as he starts to highlight the details of the Cold War.

 

“Oh, and because I am now officially engaged to Seungkwan.” Hansol’s declaration caused Myungho to highlight all the way to the edge of his book. Once he realized what he did, he started to screech, alarming Hansol.

 

 “Hyung what happened?”

 

“It’s nothing,” Myungho assures Hansol as he switches his bright yellow highlighter to a green one. “I thought you said that you are now engaged which is possible but highly improbable.”

_Relax Myungho. Hansol is not engaged. No one is getting married yet. You heard him wro-_

 

“But hyung, I am really engaged,” Hansol frowns as he faced Myungho. “The wedding is in two weeks.”

_Shit. I really heard him right._

 

Myungho looked up from his book, his glasses slowly slipping of his nose.  “What? How did this happen? Hansol, it is too early for you to joke about marriages.”

 

“Last night, I proposed to Seungkwan during our date. He said yes so we are getting married in two weeks,” Hansol raises his left hand to show a very shocked Myungho his engagement ring.

 

_Fuck._

 

~•~

 

“What?” Seungcheol exclaims, slamming his hands on the table and nearly bashing his knees under the table. “Hansol is now what?”

 

“Hyung,” Myungho groans. “Pay attention please.”

 

“Yes, Cheollie. Get a grip on yourself. That’s very unbecoming of you.”

 

“I am paying attention,” Seungcheol defends himself, pouting at his younger brothers. “I just cannot get over the fact that Hansol is…” Seungcheol made odd gestures with his hands that didn’t really make sense. But the message he wants to convey is quite understandable, at least to Jeonghan.

 

Jeonghan didn’t really blame Seungcheol for being so shocked about the news. It is not every day that you get a group Skype video call from Myungho saying that their youngest brother is getting married.

 

 

“As I was saying, Hansol is engaged. He wants everyone to attend his wedding in two weeks,” even if he is the bearer of the news, Myungho looks as lost as his brothers.

 

“To whom?” a much deeper voice butted in causing Jeonghan to raise his eyebrows. He almost forgot that Wonwoo was in fact with them. “To whom is Hansol getting married to?”

 

 “Is it to his ex that broke up with him two months ago?” Jeonghan speaks up peeking from the clip board he is currently reading. “If so, I will immediately object to this wedding.”

 

“No, Jeonghan hyung,” Myungho answers his question, looking like he dreads every single second of this conversation. “To Hansol’s boyfriend turned fiancé, Seungkwan.”

 

Jeonghan’s mind blanks.

 

He _never_ heard about a Seungkwan. The last time Jeonghan heard about Hansol’s love life was when the younger was about to propose to his now ex-boyfriend two months ago and now there is this Seungkwan.

 

“Who is this Seungkwan? Why is this the first time I heard his name?” Seungcheol blurted out, confusion apparent in his face as he looked directly at his brothers through the camera.

 

 _You’re not alone Cheollie,_ Jeonghan thought as he looked at Wonwoo confusion also evident in his face, _we are as lost as you._

 

“It’s the boy he met in the cruise a month ago. Don’t you guys read my weekly updates?” Myungho answers sounding really fed up. “I send them for a reason. If only you guys read them, this conversation wouldn’t go longer than it should be.”

 

“A month ago,” Wonwoo repeats scandalized. “Hansol only knew this Seungkwan guy for a month and now he decided to get married in two weeks? Isn’t that a bit… rushed?”

 

“Hansol said that he didn’t find any reason to wait because it’s true love.”

 

“True love, my ass,” Jeonghan laughed as leaned back against his chair getting comfortable. “What kind of drama did you make him watch again, Myungho?”

 

Myungho is an avid fan of dramas ever since they were little, _it makes me believe that there is still a happy ending in the world,_ the younger answered when he was questioned by his hyung. But when everyone moved out of the house, leaving Myungho and Hansol alone, he started making the latter watch with him to have some ‘family bonding time’.

 

“Look, I need to go and start the class already. I just called to inform you guys about the wedding,” Myungho said ignoring Jeonghan’s comment, he doesn’t _force_ Hansol to watch anything. “And that you have to go here as soon as possible,” Myungho adds looking pointedly at his brothers. “Hansol emphasized that he would be _really_ sad if one of you will not attend his wedding.”

 

As soon as Myungho finished talking, he disconnected from the group call leaving the three brothers quiet. “So when are you guys going to Seoul,” Wonwoo breaks the silence.

 

Seungcheol sighed as he looked at his brothers. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked at Jeonghan who looks like he’s not going to answer anytime soon. “Jeonghan.”

 

 “I am not sure. I am really busy, so I have to check my schedule,” Jeonghan lies knowing that he will do anything for any of his brothers, standing up he started to brush his hair to make it presentable while looking at himself using his phone. “I’ll inform you guys soon.”

 

“What about you Seungcheol hyung?” Wonwoo then asked his oldest brother, looking at his other brother through the corner of his phone. He then returned his attention back to Seungcheol.

 

“I don’t know. I have a meeting and I am very busy. I have a lot of things going on. Especially this month” Seungcheol gulps, visibly looking distraught. “It’s the end of many businesses’ fiscal year. My clients are – you know how busy it gets.”

 

“I have a patient to meet,” Jeonghan announced, grabbing a pile of papers situated at the corner of his desk before looking at his brothers one last time. “I’ll call you guys if I can go to Seoul.” Jeonghan winks at the two before pressing end call.

 

~•~

 

Seungcheol just looks at his phone grimly when Jeonghan hung up on him and Wonwoo.

 

“So, what’s up?” he awkwardly asked his younger brother. Seungcheol isn’t really that close to Wonwoo and not seeing each other for about almost a decade didn’t really help with their relationship as brothers.

 

Wonwoo just shrugged then hung up on Seungcheol.

 

“I am the oldest, yet they continue to disrespect me like this,” Seungcheol sighed disappointedly as he counts the times his brothers hung up on him over the years. He replaced the phone in his hand with a cup of coffee that got cold through the duration of the video call.

 

“Are you done with your phone call?” Seungcheol looks up from where he is seated at the dining area of his flat. He sees Jihoon, a well-known DJ in the area who has a daily salary that is triple of what Seungcheol earns in a week with his two jobs, walking up to him slowly.

 

“Yes. They want me to go home. To South Korea. For the next two weeks.”

 

“What’s the problem with that?” Jihoon inquires, observing his flat mate’s expression turn bitter. Jihoon doesn’t know if it is because of the coffee or the fact that Seungcheol has to go home. As far as he can remember, Seungcheol didn’t even bring up the idea of going home for the past 5 years.

 

 “I’ve got no more money to spare,” Seungcheol admits, clearly distressed, staring at his cup of coffee. “I spent most of my savings to replace my phone since the last one went swimming in the washing machine.” He settles his cup on the table, looking defeated as he ran multiple simulations in his head of what might happen once he get home. He started to wince as the scenario gets horrifying and downright weird for him.

 

“Then just tell them that you can’t go home since you’ve got no money to buy a ticket,” Jihoon said as if it’s the easiest thing to do.

 

 _As if it is that easy,_ Seungcheol thinks as he stands up. Pushing his chair in, he noticed that the younger is already dressed for his gig.

 

“I have to go home since it’s Hansol’s wedding. I can’t tell them that I have no money on me,” Seungcheol makes his way to the door of their flat. “And it’s not like I can tell them that I am not an accountant for a very important corporation anymore in the last 3 years ago. I am their hyung; I should be a good role model for them. I can’t go home declaring that I am a failure of a hyung.”

 

 “Well, congratulations to you because you will not go home declaring that you are a _failure_ of a hyung. A plane ticket to South Korea costs around 500 pounds, it’s not like you would be able to produce that amount that fast.”

 

Struggling to open the door, Seungcheol tries to twist the doorknob for the umpteenth time. “But if I wouldn’t be able to go home to Hansol’s wedding. I will _still_ be a failure of a hyung, but on a different level.”

 

“Tough luck,” Jihoon silently prays as he watched Seungcheol continues trying to rip out the doorknob. Making his way to his friend and twisting the doorknob the other way, he looked at Seungcheol who just stared blankly at him. “You’re opening it the wrong way, idiot.”

 

 

~•~

 

Wonwoo tried to focus on the book review on his laptop about his newly released novel about a boy with retrograde amnesia that went to a journey trying to look for something he thinks he lost only to find out that there is no thing, trying to distract himself from thinking about the upcoming ~~(and unasked for)~~ family reunion.

 

He might live nearer to the family house than his other hyungs but it doesn’t mean he visits every time that he can. The last time he went inside the house was when he driven Myungho and Hansol home after the eating out in a fancy restaurant which is three years ago before the two got their own cars.

 

Wonwoo grabbed his phone and stuffed his laptop in his laptop bag as his laptop accidentally slipped, knocking a pile of research material causing it to scatter on the floor around his table. “I swear this day can’t get any worse,” Wonwoo groans as he hastily picks up the papers.

 

When he opened the door, Chan immediately looks up to him attentively. Chan is his loyal assistant that saved his unorganized ass a lot more times than he can count with his fingers and toes. He sometimes thinks that whoever deity is watching them must have took pity on watching Wonwoo mess up a lot of times.

 

“I need a day off. I can’t get any ideas locked up in the office. I need… some visual inspiration.”

 

“Oh, you only still have a few more days before you have to submit your manuscript,” Chan said as he looked at the calendar hanging in the wall beside his desk.

 

“That’s fine. I already finished more than half of it. I just need to figure out the ending then I’m good.”

 

“Then do you want me to accompany you? I know some places that will help you clear your mind.”

Wonwoo thinks about how he would love company, someone who would listen to his thoughts about how messed up his life really is. But Wonwoo also knows well enough that he will not tell anyone about his inner thoughts, no matter how extreme it is. “No, I’ll be fine on my own. Thank you.”

 

~*~

 

 _I know what I’m doing. I really do._ Hansol tries to assure himself as he nods his head to the wedding planner who just asked him whether he wants an Egyptian blue or a Sapphire blue scented envelope for the invitations. _What’s the difference between Egyptian blue and Sapphire blue anyway? All I know is lighter shade of blue is the one to color the sky and the dark one is to color the sea in my kindergarten drawings._ He just wants to marry Seungkwan, not get quizzed about different shades of colors he didn’t know existed till today.

 

“We’ll have the Egyptian blue envelope,” Seungkwan easily answers her question, saving Hansol from further humiliation. The wedding planner smiles at the former then frowns at Hansol before typing on her iPad. Hansol couldn’t really blame her because he admits to himself that he doesn’t really know _jackshit_ about wedding planning. He thought that all he must do is to say ‘I do’ at the altar.

 

“Can you handle the rest? Just send the summary to my email so that I can check it at home. My fiancé and I have to go somewhere else,” Seungkwan told the wedding planner, after noticing Hansol look dejected.

 

When they sat inside Hansol’s car, Seungkwan can only hold Hansol’s hand to comfort the other. “You can leave the planning to me, you know.” He can see the other sigh as he stared at the dashboard. “I don’t mind.”

 

“I know that. But I really want to help you organize the biggest event in our relationship. I am usually in the sidelines watching my older brothers do stuff for me, I—I want to do this for me, for us.”

 

Seungkwan smiled fondly as Hansol turned to look at him. “But I need help.”

 

“That’s why you have me.”

 

“Good. Because I really don’t know what’s the difference between Egyptian blue and Sapphire blue.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan compares Joshua to a prince. Wonwoo goes somewhere. Minghao has his shopping list. Vernon got his magazines. Seungcheol is just in need of money.

“Jeonghan?”

 

Jeonghan straightened his posture, turning his head towards his left he saw Joshua who just entered the café. You know the eligible bachelor lists they have on the internet and magazines? Jeonghan is sure that Joshua is on one of those lists situated in a higher spot than a prince but then Jeonghan’s opinion is very much biased.

 

“I heard that you placed a request for a month leave,” Joshua said, walking calmly towards Jeonghan, narrowly avoiding the waiter who’s carrying a tray full of pastries. The latter swears that Joshua is carries himself more illustrious than a prince in a certain degree that Jeonghan wouldn’t have an ounce of shock if ever Joshua announced that he is from the royal family.

 

“Ah, I need rest. I have a lot of 36-hour shifts lately.” Jeonghan made his point across by yawning obnoxiously. “What’s the use of dating the son of the hospital owner if I don’t get to have benefits?” Jeonghan teased Joshua who in turn shook his head at him. He then slid the coffee he ordered for the latter across the table.

 

“I _am_ the son and I don’t have benefits. But I managed to convince them approve your request as soon as I saw it,” Joshua informed Jeonghan, sitting down on the seat in front of him. He smiled gratefully to Jeonghan who’s building a stack of sugar packets at the middle of the table. “Is there something bothering you?”

 

“Myungho called a while ago. He told me that Hansol is getting married,” Jeonghan sighed, placing another sugar packet on top of the stack delicately.

 

Jeonghan’s brothers are not a stranger to Joshua because he was told a lot of stories about them by Jeonghan during their dinner at the condo. Joshua can remember the time he was pulled by a very enthusiastic Jeonghan in front of the latter’s phone. _Myungho, Hansol, meet Joshua Hong. Joshua, these are my little brothers._  Jeonghan also had done the same 2 days later that is when he met Jeonghan’s older brother, Seungcheol. This is also the reason why he is very familiar with Jeonghan’s family.

_Except Wonwoo._

 

He also knew what happened 5 months ago, to Hansol who was dumped by his boyfriend when he proposed. When Jeonghan heard about the entire fiasco, Joshua had the physically restrain him from purchasing the next ticket to Korea _to talk to the guy_ he said but Joshua knows better than that. Jeonghan would do more than talk to the guy, he will probably throw in a punch or two. Maybe three, depending on his rage.

 

Jeonghan noticed the confusion in Joshua’s face and laughed. “That’s exactly our reaction when Myungho broke the news earlier.”

 

“Hansol is engaged,” Joshua clarified, sipping on his coffee.  

 

“Hansol is engaged,” Jeonghan repeated, nodding to himself. “He proposed. Even got a new ring that apparently caused a couple of million won based on his social media post.” Jeonghan then showed his Hansol’s Instagram post which is opened on his phone. The ring _definitely_ looked expensive.

 

“I thought that Hansol is still brokenhearted?”

 

“That is what I thought.”

 

“How did that happen?”

 

“Yeah, well, it turns out the cruise that we thought would help Hansol,” Jeonghan starts, looking like he dreads to even tell the story. “It worked really _really_ well.”

 

A few months ago, after the breakup, Hansol apparently locked himself in his room and wouldn’t come out even for work. It caused Myungho to get worried when he hadn’t seen the younger for 3 straight days so asked his other brother’s advice on how to get Hansol move on from his ex _or how to make him act like Hansol again_ , Jeonghan said but Joshua thinks it’s the effects of the all-nighter he pulled that night.

 

From what he knows, Seungcheol was the one who suggested in getting Hansol a vacation from work, Wonwoo suggested a cruise, and Myungho agreed to be the one to convince Hansol. That left Jeonghan to pay for the one month cruise around the countries of Asia.

 

“Like who is this Seungkwan guy? I know I want Hansol to move on fast from his ex but not this fast. I mean this is marriage we are talking about; its wedding vows, rings, and the ‘I do’, the whole package.” Jeonghan looks exhausted. He has dark circles under his eyes, skin complexion paler than his doctor’s coat.

 

“Hey, I know that you are worried for Hansol but you have to give him some credit. He wouldn’t rush things if he is not sure,” Joshua tries to reassure Jeonghan.

 

“But Joshua,” Jeonghan whined, pouting at him. “What if he regrets his decision later and blames himself?”

 

“That’s why he has you guys. He has older brothers for a reason.” Joshua reaches out to hold Jeonghan’s hands. “Talk to him but do not interfere with his decisions. If he regrets it later on…” Joshua drawled out, his hands squeeze Jeonghan’s hand reassuringly. “He’ll be able to learn that he shouldn’t rush things. Let your brother fall and grow on his own.”

 

Joshua noticed Jeonghan smiling fondly at him. “What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Noticing the doubtful look on Joshua’s face, Jeonghan laughs wholeheartedly, his face brightening and eyes crinkling. “It is just that you always know what to say.” Jeonghan looks at Joshua’s face once again. “I…”

 

Joshua looked at Jeonghan expectantly, head leaning forward slightly, waiting for him to continue. Jeonghan knows that Joshua’s been waiting for three years now. He felt his heart clench at that fact, his smile fading. “I am grateful for having you by my side Joshua.”

_I hope you understand._

Joshua smiles softly, his eyes disappointed yet understanding. “Always.”

 

~*~

 

Wonwoo drove past the busy streets of Seoul without any destination. He just wants to go to a place where he can breathe and the city is not an ideal place for that. Wonwoo continued to drive aimlessly until he decided to stop in front of a convenience store.

 

Wonwoo pushed the door of the store startling the part-time worker who was sleeping in the register. “Good morning…?” 

 

Not bothering to correct the worker because it was already 2pm, Wonwoo walked through the aisles looking for the specific brand of coffee he usually drinks whenever he has to stay up at night. He finds the coffee in the fridge at the very back of the store beside an empty-looking magazine rack at which Wonwoo raised his eyebrows at.

 

_Sokcho…?_

 

He grabbed the lone tourist magazine with a picture of a beach on the front page, _The Unending Appeal of Sokcho._ It states that it is only a 2-hour drive from Seoul. Wonwoo doesn’t really know why he was drawn to go to this place suddenly but at least he has a destination in mind.

 

After filling half of his basket with bottles of coffee and energy drinks, he grabbed a pack of instant noodles and the tourist magazine. He pays the cashier who looks like he is about to keel over. “Enjoy your trip?”

 

Wonwoo opened his car door and sat down in the driver’s seat. He turned off his phone and looked at the magazine once again.

 

_Sokcho._  

 

~*~

 

Myungho knows that even without his brothers’ confirmation, all of them will be able to make it for Hansol’s wedding. With that in mind he started on making a list of the things he needs to buy, since his brothers left almost next to nothing when they moved out or migrated.

 

_I probably need to stop by the grocery before I go home._

Trying to remember whether he has enough stock of cereal at home or not, he saw Junhui frantically waving at him from across the street. “Ah, Junhui hyung,” Myungho greets the older as he crossed the street. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I am actually on my way to the University,” Junhui answered, smiling his eyes twinkling like a Disney prince. “To visit you.”

 

Myungho knows the intentions of the older male after all Junhui made sure to confess his feelings in every email ~~(love letter)~~ he sends 8-10 times a day. But Myungho is still not sure whether Junhui really means it or if he is joking around.

 

“Why is that?”

 

“I wanted to ask you out for coffee. So, what do you say?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You know. You, me, coffee?” Junhui said, pointing his finger at Myungho then at himself before gesturing towards the direction of the café down the street.

 

“I am sorry, Junhui hyung. But I really need to go buy things for the hyungs.”

 

“The hyungs?”   


“Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung are coming home. Wonwoo hyung will probably end up staying at the family house.”

 

“Ah they are finally coming home, it’s been seven years,” Junhui said, nostalgic. “I really miss Jeonghan,”

 

Jeonghan and Junhui are close friends. They are classmates during college and then they worked for the same hospital until Jeonghan received an offer to work for the main hospital branch in America. Junhui got an offer as well but he declined, I _don’t want to leave what I love_ he said. Myungho didn’t really know what the older meant by that but it is Junhui’s decision.

 

“Yes, who knew that Hansol must get married before all of us will be reunited again,” Myungho said, shaking his head. Until now, he can’t still believe that one of his brothers is going to get married soon and that it’s going to be Hansol, the youngest of them, which is why Myungho wishes he can stop time or for it to be a prank.

 

“Hansol’s getting married?” Junhui asked eyes wide, eyebrows raised.

 

“He told me that he proposed to Seungkwan last night,” Myungho said. Looking at his watch, Myungho gasped. “Junhui hyung, as much as I want to keep on talking to you but I really need to go now. I didn’t bring my car so I have to beat the rush hour later.” Myungho turned his body towards the direction of the grocery store, enumerating once again the things he needed to buy at the grocery in his mind.

 

“I can come with you,” Junhui nearly shouts at Myungho who already started to walk away. “I can help you at your shopping.”

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you, hyung.”

 

“No, it’s alright. I finished my shift at the hospital already,” Junhui reassures the younger.

 

“But don’t you hate grocery shopping?” Myungho raised his eyebrow at Junhui, skeptical at the fact that the latter is offering to go _grocery shopping._ As far as Myungho can remember, Junhui hates grocery shopping which is why Jeonghan must drop by his apartment at least once a month to make sure that he has enough food back when Jeonghan is still in the country.

 

“What? No.” Junhui laughs.  “I don’t _hate_ it.”

 

“Is it really fine with you?”

 

“Yes. Guess what? I’ll even push the cart for you.”

 

~*~

 

“Hello, Chan?” Hansol greets the other over the phone, fiddling with the crease on his pants. He doesn’t really know why in the world he’s nervous, it’s not like he’s doing something illegal. He just needs to ask for some _research_ materials not drug cartel.

 

_Get a grip, Hansol._

Hansol _knows_ that he can directly ask his brothers for help but he also knows that would not be a smart move for him.  If he asked Seungcheol, he would get teased to no end and he wouldn’t be able to accomplish anything. Jeonghan would only get overboard and will plan his _own_ dream wedding rather than Hansol’s. Wonwoo is as clueless as him in terms of weddings or even worse than him. Myungho would base his opinions on the dramas he watched and will probably tell him to hold his wedding in the _fictional_ country of Uruk.

 

“Ah, Hansol,” his friend’s voice greeted him through the speaker of his phone. Hansol knows he can borrow some of the research materials about weddings that Wonwoo has in his office for some reason rather than buying a bunch of wedding magazines that would _definitely_ raise eyebrows. He can also save some money that way because _why in the world are magazines so expensive._

 

“Uh, I remembered seeing wedding magazines in my brother’s office a while back… Can I borrow them?”

 

“Wedding magazines? Ah you mean the one he used for _A Thousand Goodbyes._ ”

 

“I think? Look Chan, I really _really_ need those magazines and whatever hyung has about weddings. Can you get them for me?” Hansol pleads. Hansol is not a cheapskate -- he buys things in a whim which also why Myungho banned him from shopping online and it is also why they got a shed, bigger than the standard, at the back of the house – but he can save himself a few thousand of won by borrowing from his brother and it’s not like Wonwoo will use them anytime soon.

 

It is also the fact that he heard from a couple back in the wedding planner office that they want to save money to buy their own house. Apparently from what he gathered, weddings are expensive but the after events are even more expensive.

 

“I can probably pull them out but you have to return them as soon as possible. You know Wonwoo with his things and I _absolutely_ don’t want him to get mad at me.”

 

Hansol smiles like the sunflower in _Plants vs Zombies_ and relaxes in his seat. “Thank you so much, Chan. Can I pick them up now? I am actually right in front of the office.”

 

“Now?” his friend exclaimed before sighing. “Fine. But you’ve got to give me about 5 minutes.”

 

Exactly five minutes later, Hansol saw Chan walk out of the building pushing a dolly under three heavy-looking boxes.

 

_Why in the world would Wonwoo hyung need that many research materials about weddings? Is he also planning a wedding for himself or does he have a weird hobby of researching about matrimonies?_

“Here you go,” Chan said, stopping in front of a dumbfounded Hansol. “Your brother researched a lot about weddings so whatever you might need will be there.” He handed Hansol the first box which weighs a ton, Hansol can say that the box is heavier than him.

 

Chan helped Hansol load the boxes of research material into his car trunk. “So how are the wedding preparations?”

 

“Hard,” Hansol answered, closing the trunk. “But Seungkwan, he understands. He helps me with the things I don’t know and he tries to make me understand so that I wouldn’t feel left out.” Hansol smiled fondly, thinking about Seungkwan.

 

“You really love him, don’t you?”

 

“Yes.” Hansol turned to face Chan. “Yes, I do.”

 

~*~

 

“This is your salary for the week,” the bar manager hands Seungcheol a thin envelope that almost weighs nothing, as the latter counts the tips he received. “By the way, I heard that the café two blocks from here is looking for workers. Are you interested? I can probably recommend you since the owner is a friend of mine.”

 

Seungcheol’s money dilemma isn’t news to the people who knows him, considering that he is always looking for extra jobs to get him pay his bills and put food on his table. It also seems that the bar manager heard his problems.

 

“I hope that they will still have a vacant spot when I get back,” Seungcheol sighed as he opens the envelope, knowing that the probability of someone getting the job is higher than of it still being available for him when he gets back.

 

“Oh, are you going somewhere? Idiot, you should inform me about this kind of things first,” his manager scolds him, watching Seungcheol’s face turn sour. He is lucky that the bar manager is chill or else he would’ve been fired.

 

“It’s not like I have any choice. My youngest brother decided to get married suddenly and now I have to go home in Korea.”

 

Seungcheol computes the amount he would need for his trip back home before deducting the amount of his salary and the tips he received. It is a good thing the bar had a lot of customers tonight because he got a lot of tips.

 

  _I still need a couple more hundred pounds._

The bar manager laughs. “The kid probably doesn’t know what he’s getting into. Rushing marriage like that isn’t a good idea. Anyways, you can go now. I’ll lock up and text me about the details of your vacation so that I can get someone to fill in for your shifts.”

 

Seungcheol grabbed his things before waving goodbye to the bar manager. “Goodbye.”

 

Feeling the cold breeze of winter, Seungcheol’s cheeks flushes as he walks away from the bar.

 

_What if I stay permanently in Korea? I think it would be much easier for me._

“Whatever your thinking right now must be really deep since it’s already been five minutes and you still haven’t noticed me walking beside you.”

 

Seungcheol whips his head towards his right so fast that he _swears_ he felt something crack. “Jihoonie!”

 

“I told you lots of times already to mind your surroundings. What if you get mugged? I bet you wouldn’t even know that someone’s holding you at gunpoint unless they shot you,” Jihoon scolds Seungcheol, clearly distressed by how the latter acts like a space cadet. “Actually, I am not even going to joke about that.”

 

“How long were you standing here?”

 

“Did you even hear what I just said?” Jihoon asked his friend exasperatedly. “No. Don’t answer that.”

 

Seungcheol purses his lips. “I actually made a lot of money today with the tips and my salary but it’s still not enough for a plane ticket.” Seungcheol rubs his hands together, trying to produce heat before pressing his palms against his cheeks. “Winter is coming fast. I can barely feel my face.”

 

“I would praise you but I think you forgot something.”

 

Seungcheol turned around to face his friend who’s looking in front of them. “What is it?”

 

Raising an eyebrow at his friend, Jihoon stops walking. “I think you forgot about paying your share of the rent and the electric bill.”

 

Seungcheol groans, pressing his hands harder in his cheeks. He can’t believe that he totally forgot about that. Computing his plane ticket price _plus_ his bills, Seungcheol staggers. _I could’ve used that amount to buy a month  worth of grocery._

 

“I am a failure of a hyung _and_ a failure of a human being. I don’t know what to do anymore.” Seungcheol squats down covering his hands, lets out a wailing sound that could’ve woke up the whole street.

 

“Hey, uh, it will be alright,” Jihoon tries consoles his friend by patting Seungcheol’s back lightly.

 

“How can I get money Jihoonie? Should I start selling illegal stuff? Should I rob a bank?”

 

“You do know that you can ask me for money right,” Jihoon asked his Seungcheol who then stopped wailing. “And I definitely think you can’t sell drugs nor rob a bank. I am pretty sure that you will turn yourself to the police before you even get to do those things.”

 

Raising his head to look at his friend, Seungcheol stopped wailing. “I can?”

 

Jihoon nods. “Of course, I was wondering when you are going to ask me. I guess you forgot.”

 

“Oh, right,” Seungcheol said, standing up happily. “So Jihoonie, can you lend me some money? I promise to pay you back after I came back?”

 

“No,” Jihoon answered flatly.

 

Seungcheol looked at his friend with wide eyes, his face full of shock and betrayal. “But you just- you- what?”

 

“I’m just joking.”

 

“Don’t joke with your face like that.” Seungcheol places a hand over his heart, making a show by exaggerating how deep his breaths are. “I seriously thought you were serious.”

 

“Don’t insult someone who’s doing you a favor idiot.”

 

“Sorry?”

 

“I have business to attend to in Korea so it would be better if we go home together. I already for the bills so you don’t have to worry about that,” Jihoon said, already starting to walk ahead of his friend. “All you have to do is to pack your things.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“Really?”

 

“You’re annoying. I take it back.”  Jihoon started walking fast away from his friend causing the latter to walk faster. _It’s unfair that he has that meter-long legs of his._

 

“You can’t do that,” Seungcheol complained, pouting.

 

“Yes, I can.”

 

“You can but you won’t.”

 

“How sure are you?”

 

Seungcheol smiled. “You’re my best friend.”

 

Jihoon stopped walking.

 

“Why did you stop walking?” Seungcheol asked, tilting his head.

 

“No reason,” Jihoon answers, wiping his hands at his coat.

 

Seungcheol walked a few steps back, taking a hold of Jihoon’s left hand causing his friend to look at him curiously. “Let’s hurry before we freeze our fingers off. We also have to pack our things.” Seungcheol smiles at his friend who is now looking up to him.

 

“We need to go around Korea during our stay.”

 

“We don’t have enough time.

 

“Around Seoul then. Let’s eat lots of street food. The ones you eat at Korean restaurants here can’t compare to the taste of the real thing.”

 

Jihoon hummed in agreement to his friend’s words.

 

“You can stay at my house! You have to meet my brothers as well,” Seungcheol told him happily, swinging their linked hands together. He continued to tell Jihoon, who just smiles softly, about his brothers.

 

Jihoon looked at the bright moon.

 

_Doesn’t the moon look beautiful tonight?_

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :)


End file.
